Ash the White Mew: Child of Arceus: Recreated
by Aura-Guardian-Vru5-T0by
Summary: This is a recreated version of UnsafestMoss81's Story: Ash the White Mew: Child of Arceus. Mew and Arceus have a child who is turned human so that he can become the chosen one. Ten years later, Ash is on the run with only his best friend Pikachu. Soon Ash will learn the truth about his family and what he is.
1. Chapter 1: The Prologue

Ash The White Mew: Child of Arceus - Recreated by Aura-Guardian-Vru5-T0by.

"Speak" -Speaking

"_Speak"_ -Telepathy/Aura speaking

'Speak' -Thoughts

"**Speak"** -Pokemon talking

* * *

><p><strong>This is a Recreation of UnsafestMoss81's <strong>**_Ash the White Mew: Child Of Arceus. _****He gave me permission to use SOME of his story in mine but it's mostly rewritten in my own words. I hope you Like it, This is my first Story. -****_Aura-Guardian-Vru5-T0by_**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One: The Prologue<em>

In the Hall of Orgins there are all the legendaries from Kanto through Kalos looking at an egg. That egg contains a cross breed between two legendaries. Those legendaries are Mew and the God Pokemon Arceus. Mew is a cat-like pokemon thats shorter than most of the legendary pokemon besides Victini and Meloetta, and Arceus is a white goat-like creature with a golden ring around it's torso and back.

"**Are you sure this is a good idea Lord Arceus? The egg is yours and Mew's shouldn't you rethink this?" **Said a Sinnoh Legend, Darkrai

"**Yes, Mew and I have discussed this. Our child shall be the Chosen one. And He'll in great care as of when he hatches he'll recognize our faces and Speech but not our names." **Arceus said, "**The egg will hatch sometime tomorrow. We should say our goodbyes tomorrow…"** Mew nodded sadly…

"**My lord, I have to agree with Darkrai on this You and Mew should keep the egg and YOUR child! It only makes sense that the parents raise their child…"** Palkia said.

"**This is NOT open for discussion! Mew and I have already Decided that this is the best for the Child! The Chosen one needs to bond with both Humans and Pokemon alike!"** Arceus said he turned to Mew and whispered. "**If you accidentally almost kill our child don't be sad. He'll need to do that kind of thing."** Mew just nodded.

"**Milord, who is the human thats going to raise your child?"** Lugia asked curiously. "**And what's the child's name gonna be?"**

"**The woman lives in Pallet town in the Kanto region." **Arceus said. "**The child's name will be Ash soon to be Ash Ketchum of Pallet. I think we should get some sleep… Once the egg hatches it will stay up here for a few minutes and then we'll send the chosen one to the woman in pallet."** The legendaries nodded and went to their rooms for the night. All but one small pink feline.

'I wonder if our child will be safe… I'll ask Lady Ho-oh to bless his journey when he reaches 10...' Mew thought before falling asleep.

All the legendaries in the Hall of Orgins were looking at the glowing mew egg, waiting for what would appear out of the egg. After a few minutes it stopped glowing and a white mew was were the egg was.

"**Mew?"** Ash said, all the females 'awwed' over the little mew and the males were smiling at the little mew. Ash slowly adjusted to the light looking at the other big Pokemon, Ash covered his eyes with its paws trying to hide itself from them until he felt 2 hands on him one on his stomach and one on the back of his head.

"**It's ok Ashy, they won't hurt you because they'll have to go through me, your mother."** Mew said.

"**And me, your father"** Arceus said. Ash felt more comfortable with his mom and dad.

"**It's time…"** Arceus said. Mew Nodded and placed Ash in a basket with bundles of blankets and Arceus touched his head and a bright light showered the room.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile… In Pallet town in the Kanto Region…<em>

A knock was heard on the door, Delia Ketchum opened the door only to see a baby boy and a note. "Please look after Ash with the utmost love and care. We are sorry but it's not our destiny to raise our son, but we know you can so don't disappoint us." Delia looked around trying to find the person responsible for leaving the baby on her doorstep but to no reveal. She looked back down at the baby and took him inside her home. Mew gave a smile of her own and thought 'I look forward to watching you grow and meet you in the future Ash.'

_10 Years later…_

Arceus was once again looking in a special clear pool in the ground to help him see the events that just happened on earth…

_Flashback…_

On an island off the coast of Kanto a full on war was going on between the orginal pokemon and their clone counterparts… most of them fell due to losing their energy to keep going… On the sidelines stood Ash and his friends and a few trainers. Two psychic energies were clashing in the center of the stadium. Once Ash's Pikachu and his clone fell Ash ran in between the two psychic counterparts…

"You have to stop!" Ash yell as the psychics were getting closer to colliding with him. Those were the last words Ash said before the psychics clashed into him.

Ash's friends and pokemon went wide-eyed as the event in front of the unfolded…

Mewtwo watched the boy fall to the ground, "_He's a fool, trying to stop our battle…"_

Mew was scared stiff thinking she just killed her own child and just watched as pikachu went up and tried to wake his trainer…

_End Flashback…_

After watching the battle end, and seeing Mewtwo fly off with his clones, Mew teleported to Arceus' side.

"**I'm sorry Arceus…"** Mew said as she hung her head down.

"**For what mew? Almost killing our son isn't something to be down about, it's his destiny…"** Arceus said. Mew just raised her head to look at him with tear-stained eyes…

"**It feels like it's MY fault!"** Mew said Hugging Arceus' leg crying her eyes out, "**I miss him, thanks to Mewtwo he forgot about me!"**

"**It's okay Mew. We'll see him soon…"** Arceus said.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: UnsafestMoss81 is NOT giving up on the story I just read his story and asked if I can Rewrite it and reword it in my own way. So Please don't spam him saying "Are you giving up on Ash the White mew? I saw someone post a rewrite of it!" I'll wait until most of the White Mew Story is done before I go and work on mine and i'll probably have UnsafestMoss Beta read it. :) Peace!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: It wasn't me!

Ash the White Mew: Child of Arceus: Recreated by Aura-Guardian-Vru5-T0by.

**Hey guys its Aura-Guardian-Vru5-T0by here, Letting you guys know that I'll be updating this after UnsafestMoss updates his alittle more. I'm going to update my recreation of his story Every week to 4 days max. it gives me time to think of things to use and how to do it so don't be alarmed if I stop updating this story its because I might want to wait until UnsafestMoss updates his.**

"Speak" -Speaking

"_Speak"_ -Telepathy/Aura speaking

'Speak' -Thoughts

"**Speak"** -Pokemon talking

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2: It wasn't me!<em>

Three years later, Ash was on the run from his hometown of Pallet with Pikachu on his shoulder. He was framed for stealing research and equipment from Professor Oak, Ash said he was in Sinnoh when that happened and Officer Jenny just ignored it and started to go to him and handcuff him, so the only logical thing to do for ash would be to run since he never stepped foot in Prof Oak's lab while he was in Sinnoh! Before he left Brock said that all of his friends would prove that he didn't do it. Ash was grateful that Brock said that so it gave him some hope as he ran into Route 1. "Come on pikachu… just a little farther…" Ash panted, looking at the sky, It was around 7:00 at night and it was about to snow. "Pika... pikachu." Pikachu said sitting in Ash's hood while he ran.

"There he is! Get him!" an Officer yelled. A cry from a pokemon coming from his right made him look. "Pidgeot!" Ash said happily. Pidgeot used gust on the Officers to buy Ash some time to tell her what was wrong. "Pidgeot I'll tell you everything later can you help me get somewhere hidden along this route?" Ash asked, Pidgeot nodded and Ash got on and left towards a location along Route 1. After a few minutes Pidgeot landed in a open area. "Thanks Pidgeot!" Ash said, and Ash quickly told Pidgeot what happened in the last hour before being run out of Pallet town. "So since you found me i'm guessing you want to come with me?" Ash asked and Pidgeot nodded, Ash pulled out a pokeball and tapped Pidgeot on the head with it. it pinged instantly and Ash let her back out. "Pika!" Pikachu suddenly said as heard rustling in the woods behind Ash. Ash turned around to see Officer Jenny walk out with a Arcanine. "You're surrounded Ash Ketchum! Recall your Pidgeot and Pikachu and put your hands up!" she yelled. Suddenly Ash was surrounded by a Golden light.

* * *

><p><em>In the Hall of Orgins…<em>

Ash suddenly appeared in the Hall of Orgins. Looking around, he heard a voice.

"**Hello Ash Ketchum…"** Arceus said appearing in front of Ash.

"Hello Arceus, Why am I here?" Ash asked.

"**I saw what happened on Earth with you and I know you're innocent,"** Arceus said, "**I'm allowing you to stay here until you are proven Innocent, maybe longer… If you want to of course..." **

"I thank you for letting me stay up here with you and the other legendaries, Lord Arceus." Ash said.

"**Follow me to your room Ash, and a legendary will come by in the morning to show you to the Dining area."** Arceus said going down a hallway. After a few minutes they reached a room between Mew's and Arceus' room.

"**Just put your hand on the Scanner and it'll register to you and any legendary can enter it as long as you know them so some of the legendaries won't be able to come in here because you don't know them or haven't met them."** Arceus said. "**Good night Ash."**

"Good night to you too Arceus." Ash said. As Ash and Pikachu walk into the room they are in shock at the way the room looks…

"Wow… This place looks like a 5-star hotel suite…" Ash said, amazed by all this. Pikachu agreed… and the two quickly lay in the bed sleep consuming them...

_In Ash's Dream…_

Ash is looking around and see's a mirror with a odd colored Mew… Instead of pink it was white and it had golden eyes and it was as tall as Pikachu maybe a little taller. It waved when he waved… "Ok this isn't funny!" Ash yelled.

_Hall of Orgin's_

Ash woke up with a startle sweat dripped from his head. "Man what a dream… I think in here there's an aura of some kind linking the people new to here to their past…" Ash said getting up and going to the sink in the bathroom and wash his face. He looked into the mirror to see the same thing as his dream... The White colored Mew with Golden Eyes... "I think i'm hallucinating... I better get some more shut eye..." Ash said going back to the bed and falling into a dreamless sleep...

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere In Kanto...<em>

"Sir the Research and Equipment has been stolen and the Ketchum boy has been framed!" Someone said over a Video phone...

"Good good, Where is the boy now?" Asked the head of the organization... The Grunt sweat dropped and visibly paled..

"Well Sir, Umm he disappeared off the Maps. We can't locate him..." Said the grunt. The Boss was Enraged.

"What! HOW did he just disappeared off the maps!?" The Boss yelled

"We don't know what happened! he was on Route one in a clearing with a Pidgeot and a Pikachu and was surrounded by all the Officers and then suddenly... Vanished..." The grunt said. The boss just nodded..

"Very well... Update me if you get anything about Ketchum's whereabouts..." The boss said before shutting off the connection.

_**Author's Note: Hey guys I'm letting you know I'll try to update this atleast every week or so because I have School and other personal things going on in my life and if I don't update this every week then I'm sorry and something came up and I know for a fact people in Japan own Pokemon and not me and UnsafestMoss! Have a good rest of your week and I hope to see your reviews! Please don't flame. :)**_


	3. Chapter 3: True Family

Ash the White Mew: Child of Arceus: Recreated by Aura-Guardian-Vru5-T0by.

_**Authors note: Okay Ash is going to have a few surprises in this… I won't reveal them in this note, but I wanted Ash to be able to have more than one mate, well I could've given you a question and have you PM me your answers for the Legends out of a certain amount of Legends that would be Female, but I was talking to a Fan who is now going to help me out with the story since of a Future thing I wanted to happen, and Don't worry It will appear in a few chapters. ;) With all that said… ONTO DA STORY! Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON BUT I WISH I DID… :(**_

"Speak" -Speaking

"_Speak"_ -Telepathy/Aura speaking

'Speak' -Thoughts

"**Speak"** -Pokemon talking

(My thoughts)

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3: True family...<em>

_In the Hall of Orgins…_

It was morning when Ash was woken up by Pikachu's Famous Thunderbolt… a scream could be heard within the whole Hall… The legends ignored it because they knew that Ash was woken up by Pikachu… Well that was half of the case… When Ash was woken up by Pikachu he heard Pikachu Yell him a question and ending with a threat.

"**Who. Are. You?!"** Pikachu yelled at the White Mew, his cheeks sparking dangerously, "**Tell me now before I fry you until you are near exhaustion!"**

"**Pikachu… It's me Ash…" ** The White Mew said, and the voice sounded just like Ash's too…

"**Wow Ash! Go look in the mirror to see why I threatened you!"** Pikachu said in Awe at the White Mew, Ash went into the bathroom and when he looked into the mirror he screamed when he saw his reflection. A few moments later, All the legends who knew Ash came in along with another human.

"**What's with all the screaming?!"** Basically every single legend that was in the room yelled,

"**Long story short, I fried a pokemon I haven't seen before and it turned out to be Ash, then I told him to enter the bathroom and check his reflection. Hence the last scream…"** Pikachu said, scratching the back of his head, Arceus and Mew gasped.

"**I think I was a water type when I mated with you Mew… So I think Ash would be Water/Psychic." **Arceus whispered to Mew. Mew just nodded in agreement. "**Pikachu,"** Arceus said getting Pikachu's attention, "**NEVER use electric type attacks on Ash starting now! He's a Water/Psychic Pokemon now…"** Pikachu nodded and vowed to never thunderbolt Ash now.

"**But how am I supposed to wake him up now? I'm his alarm clock that he can never throw, break or leave at a campsite!"** Pikachu asked, Arceus already knew the new the solution.

"**Don't worry Pikachu, I have a solution for that and the 6 of them know it already…"** Arceus said which the 6 just blushed while Pikachu looked at Arceus confused then got the hint after a few minutes.

"**Oh… Wait WHAT?!"** Pikachu yelled, "**6 Mates for him? That goes against the nature of the mating law!"** Pikachu yelled, which also at that time Ash came out of the bathroom...

"**W-What's all the yelling a-about?"** Ash stuttered, Mew went up to Ash and instantly felt comfortable with her, and 7 others that came up and kissed 6 of them on the lips, because he felt like he knew what those 6 were for…

"**I'm guessing that you felt something to make you kiss those 6 Ashie?"** Mew asked, which Ash just nodded, "**And by the way, you are mine and Arceus' child, The legendary myth, The White Mew! And those 6 legends you just kissed are your new mates since you would have problem's choosing a mate so we found 6 that were attracted to you and you were attracted to as well via your aura, and since you also saved them, they fell more in-love with you."** Mew stated, causing the other legends besides Celebi, Azelf, Mesprit, Uxie, Jirachi, Meloetta and Ash, to face fault, and Pikachu face faulted as well… Causing Ash, Mesprit, Uxie, Azelf, Celebi, Jirachi, and Meloetta to blush.

"**So I'm going to basically have 6 girlfriends and also 6 wives in human terms?" ** Ash asked blushing, the 6 mates of Ash's nodded and snuggled around him.

"**I just realized something…"** Pikachu said making them look at him, "**All of Ash's mates are psychic and Ash is Water/psychic… So you paired him up with 6 psychic Legends so I'm guessing breeding works like that for Legends, except you Lord Arceus?"** Pikachu asked while Arceus nodded.

"**Okay… Onto other things, Ash I would like for you to meet your adopted brother Dexter, I rescued Dexter when he was a baby and his real mother and father died…"** Mew said indicating to the Half-Mew, Half Human person standing in the doorway. After Ash figured out how to change into his Human form. He waved to Dexter, Dexter just did the peace sign.

"Meema, Ash's Mates just turned shiny…" Dexter said pointing to the 6 now shiny female legends. Everyone looked to them and it's true, there were 6 now shiny legends and on Ash's Jacket there were 6 lines of his mates real colors (Btw when Ash is in his Mew form he has the stripes on his Tail going around it as a single thin stripe).

"Well, That made them even more beautiful." Ash said complimenting them, they blushed and gave Ash a kiss on the cheek, making him blush. "Mew, do I have to start calling you Meema now? because i'm used to having the person who raised me to be called mom…" Ash asked and Mew shook her head

"**No Ashie you don't have to because Arceus and I didn't raise you."** Mew said, sitting on Ash's shoulder, just then a figure teleported into the room.

"_Sorry I'm late, I had some remodeling to do where me and my clones live…"_ the Pokemon said, and looking around the room he saw someone he never would've seen here. "_Ash? I didn't know you were in the Hall of Orgins… It's been awhile."_ Ash just looked at the pokemon confused. "Who are you? I haven't seen you before."

"_Thats right I wiped your memory of that fateful day… I am Mewtwo… a clone of Mew, and if my memory serves me correct because the word gets around from the legends to myself that you are Lord Arceus' and Mew's Son?"_ Mewtwo asked, which all three heads nodded,

"**Hey! I remember you! You almost killed Ash on New Island! I should electrocute you to oblivion for that!" **Pikachu said angrily, the Legends, Ash, and Dexter looked at Mewtwo confused as to why Pikachu would say that.

"_I see my memory wipe didn't work on you Pikachu… but yes it's true… Me and Mew were having a fight to see which one of us were better, Real pokemon or clones of those Pokemon… Ash got in the way of Mew and I and turned to stone from that blast of Psychic energy. and of course Pikachu was next to Ash's body Shocking him to wake him up… And as I would like to train Ash in his Psychic powers as an apology of my actions to him and his pokemon."_ Mewtwo said, Everyone looked to Ash expecting his answer.

"I would love help with my psychic powers… so why not? and Mewtwo, I accept your apology… But my pokemon probably won't, well the ones who were there with me." Ash said.

Mewtwo grinned "_Okay Ash. We'll start tomorrow. Now I have to get back to remodeling the area me and my clones are in… Goodbye fellow legends, Goodbye Pikachu and good bye Ash."_ Mewtwo said. Everyone said bye to Mewtwo except Pikachu who Huffed and turned his head to the side, and with that, Mewtwo teleported back to where ever he was.

_**Author's Note: Hey guys it's Vru5-T0by, saying that I typed this in a day after trying to think of something to write and I would Like to thank a special fan, **__**ThatLittleBitOfPokemon 1380**_ _**for giving me the OC of Dexter, and that he'll be helping me with some of the battle scenes that will be coming within a few chapters ;) and I've made ThatLittleBitOfPokemon 1380 my co-writer of the story so he will know about what's going on but won't tell. See you guys in the next chapter! :) and please don't flame.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Rough Training

Ash the White Mew: Child of Arceus: Recreated by Aura-Guardian-Vru5-T0by.

_**Author's Note: Hey guys sorry about not informing ANYONE of this being a Harem after the second chapter because I was still working on who Ash would mate with and stuff, but now I can work with 6 different pokemon for Ash's mates… and, as for people who wanted Latias, I went with Size and type. Yes I know Latias is a Dragon/Psychic dual type pokemon but I just didn't want a Mew to be mating with someone bigger than it is… Well Ash in my case, Arceus and Mew can go all-out if they want… Anyways ONTO the story. Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Game Freak do...**_

"Speak" -Speaking

"_Speak"_ -Telepathy/Aura speaking

'Speak' -Thoughts

"**Speak"** -Pokemon talking

'**Speak'** -Pokedex talking

* * *

><p><em>Chapter four: Rough Training<em>

Ash, Mewtwo, Pikachu, Azelf, Meloetta, Jirachi, and Pikachu (Clone) were in the training room either watching Ash train or helping him train, the ones who were helping him train were Mewtwo, Azelf, Meloetta, Jirachi, and the cloned Pikachu, they were helping him learn some good offensive and Defensive moves.

"_Remember Ash, a good offense is just as good as a good defense, Pikachu thunderbolt when I say, now, Ash try to use Safeguard, Reflect, Or Light Screen, I will give you a minute to choose what one you want to learn then I will order Pikachu to fire."_ Mewtwo said, Ash nodded and decided to go with Safeguard, he's gonna learn them all eventually.

"**Safeguard Mewtwo and I know I'm gonna learn them all anyway so why not go down the list."** Ash said. Mewtwo nodded.

"_Pikachu, Thunderbolt and keep firing until you see a blue glow around Ash"_ Mewtwo commanded, Pikachu nodded and fired a stream of thunderbolts at Ash. Ash took them all and gritted his teeth, since he's a Water/ Psychic type legend the thunderbolts are super-effective against him..

After a couple dozen thunderbolts from the cloned Pikachu (Much to Ash's Pikachu's dismay…) Ash learned Safeguard. Since Ash thought Mewtwo or the cloned Pikachu were looking at him, he threw the clone across the room and into a wall. **Hard**. They all looked at Ash as he was covered in a blue glow…

"_Good job Ash… I know that you hate this because of your typing which is the first psychic/water legendary, most of the Water and Psychic dual type pokemon will look up to you…"_ Mewtwo said, Ash nodded.

"**Whats my Ability? I'll need to know it if I want to use it…"** Ash asked, Mewtwo thought for a bit along with every pokemon in the room… except the Pikachu clone who was still on the ground.

"_Why not use your Pokedex Ash? or is there no feature to see a pokemon's Ability?"_ Mewtwo asked. Ash thought for a bit and sighed.

"**I can try it since I don't know if there is a function to look at a pokemon's ability…"** Ash said teleporting his Pokedex to him. "**Okay, Mewtwo will you help me?"** Ash asked handing the Pokedex over to Mewtwo. Mewtwo nodded, pointed it at Ash and scanned him.

'**Mew; The New Species Pokemon. Because it can use all kinds of moves, many scientists believe Mew to be the ancestor of Pokémon. This Mew is Male and has the Abilities; Justified, Filter, and Water Absorb. Along with those abilities Mew is also immune to ground type moves because of how they get around.'**

"_Those are good abilites Ash… Water absorb will be helpful and so will Justified and Filter… Filter powers down Electricity, Grass, Ghost, and Dark type moves which will be effective against you, Water absorb will be useful in gaining your energy back, and Justified Powers up your Attacks if you're hit with a Dark type attack"_ Mewtwo said, Ash was happy about that.

"**So that means It won't hurt as much if I'm hit with any move type that is super effective against me?" **Ash asked. Mewtwo nodded. "**Mewtwo did anyone on the island have a Dark type? I need your Cloned Pikachu, Cloned Blastoise, and a Dark type."** Everyone around the room was confused about this.

"_Why Ash?"_ Mewtwo asked,

"**To test out my abilities… Blastoise will heal me if I'm directly hit by him, Pikachu, and the dark type pokemon will hurt me but also deal less damage and I'll power up if I'm hit with a dark type. Hey Darkrai!" **Ash said, and after a few seconds Darkrai enters the room.

"**Hello Ash, How is training going?"** Darkrai asked.

"**Good, Can you fire a few dark pulses at me when me and Mewtwo are done setting up? I learned about my abilities and I want to see if I can make use of them now while I'm training than out in the wild."** Ash said while Darkrai nodded.

"**Just call me back when you guys are ready."** Darkrai said before leaving the room.

_A few hours later…_

Ash, dripping in sweat from the excessive training regiment, is trying to learn moves to counter Dark, Electric, and Grass-type attacks, like Earthquake, Flamethrower, Aura Sphere, Miracle Eye, and Mud Shot. Ash called Darkrai while Mewtwo called Pikachu and Blastoise back over.

"**It's time to test the abilities?"** Darkrai asks, Ash, Mewtwo, and the Clones nod. Azelf Meloetta, and Jirachi went to do something else other than watch Ash train.

"**Dark pulse Darkrai, Pikachu's Thunderbolt, Blastoise Hydro Pump." **Ash said, they nod and fire one after another of Dark pulses, Thunderbolts and Hydro Pumps, Ash took the first wave head on and got powered up and regained energy. and fired Aura sphere at Darkrai, Mud bomb on the Pikachus, and Thunderbolt on Blastoise, Knocking all but Darkrai out.

"_Enough! Darkrai thank you for helping Ash test his abilities. I hope you didn't get more hurt from Justified ability than a regular Aura sphere."_ Mewtwo said, Darkrai nodded and left.

"**Boy, I'm exhausted… Can we stop for today, I've made good progress on my training, I know Teleport, Safeguard, Thunderbolt, Psychic, Mud Bomb, Earthquake, and Aura Sphere."** Ash said groaning, Mewtwo nodded.

"_Ok Ash, Same time Tomorrow? You'll need to train to keep up with those girls you got"_ Mewtwo said winking, Every pokemon but Ash laughed. Ash had enough and Teleported himself to his room, groaning, Ash just fell onto the bed, and into a blissful sleep…

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile… At the Pewter City Gym…<em>

At the Pewter City Gym, all of Ash's friends who traveled with him were there, trying to think of a way to prove that Ash is innocent… Although they all had one question in mind… Where is Ash?

"I know that at least most of us have these questions on our minds but, Where did Ash go? and is he Ok?" May asked.

"Where ever he is he might be in a life or death situation…" Misty said which everyone agreed on…

"_Don't worry about Ashy, He's perfectly safe with some Legends he has befriended…"_ A voice said in their minds, everyone there looked around confused as to who was telepathing to them.

"_I'm right over in the corner. I've been listening to your conversation about proving Ashy is innocent… and Brock, May, and Max should know who I am…"_ The voice said again, Brock, Max and May went wide-eyed and nodded.

"Mew come on out everyone here is friendly… And where is Ash?" Brock said, Mew came out of the corner and flew around their heads.

"_Ash is safe in the Hall of Orgins… With his legendary friends…"_ Mew said happily. "_If you want to see him I'll take you to him tomorrow… He asked a few legends to help him train."_ They all nodded, "Lets hit the hay if we want to meet Ash before he trains." Tracey said. Everyone nodded and went to their rooms, while Mew just teleported back to the Hall of Orgins…

_**Authors note: To all those who want latias... I DON'T WANT ALTOSHIPPING IN MY FANFIC! So PLEASE stop asking for Latias to be one of his mates… or ANYTHING that has to do with Latias, I'm a fan of Alto shipping I just don't want it on my first story. I'll see you guys later.**_


	5. Chapter 5: A reunion of sorts

Ash the White Mew: Child of Arceus: Recreated by Aura-Guardian-Vru5-T0by.

Author's Note: Hey guys The Next Chapter is here! I've been talking to my co-writer ThatLittleBitOfPokemon 1380 about the story, and I'm probably not going to do the Lemons for Ash But I will have some yelling happen in this chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, I wish I did, but it's owned by some company in Japan and Game Freak. P.S. I have Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel so Updates are 99.9% possibility that will be going slower until I beat the game. Wilhelm Robotic Commando FTW! ;)

Co-author's note: Hey. ThatLittleBitOfPokemon1380 here. All I'm going to say is that I am just going through Aura-Guardian-Vru5-T0by's work and correcting any grammatical and punctual mistakes. I am giving him a few idea's but it is mostly all his work. Have fun reading!

"Speak" -Speaking

**"Speak"** -Telepathy/Aura speaking

_'Speak'_ -Thoughts

**"Speak"** -Pokemon talking

_**'Speak'**_ -Pokedex talking

_Chapter 5: A reunion… Sort of…_

* * *

><p>Ash was sitting at the river near the Meeting room. Ash isn't training because Mewtwo gave him the day off because they are discussing Mew's idea to have Ash see his friends. Ash could hear bits and pieces of it but he wasn't paying attention to it. Since he should respect the meetings and not eavesdrop. But one legend had to say something to make him listen in…<p>

**"What you do mean letting Ash's friends come up here to our sacred Halls of Origins?"** Rayquaza roared, until he was shut up by the Alpha Pokemon himself.

**"Rayquaza, Hush! I actually wouldn't mind them meeting their friend, so, If you don't want to be reaquainted with Ash's friends, you may leave when they get here…"** Arceus said. Rayquaza just sighed.

**"I suppose. I'll go patrol the sky…"** Rayquaza muttered. Arceus nodded.

**"When they come I presume?"** He asked. Rayquaza nodded.

**"That is the plan,"** He replied cooly.

**"I'm gonna teleport Ash's friends up here now, Rayquaza you should leave if you don't want to see them."** Mew said, Rayquaza nodded and left, not noticing Ash sitting by the door.

'_My friends are coming to meet me… I hope they don't freak out when they see me with 6 different mates…'_ Ash thought changing into his human forme, a White light came from the hall as the doors opened to reveal, Celebi, Azelf, Mesprit, Uxie, Jirachi, and Meloetta came out of the room and floated around Ash and kissed him on the cheek. Another bright light got the attention of Ash, Celebi, Azelf, Mesprit, Uxie, Jirachi, Meloetta, and Pikachu to look towards the meeting room, one by one Ash's friends came out, Brock, Gary, Misty, May, Max, and Dawn, once they saw him they either waved or went to hug their friend.

"Hey how have you guys been?" Ash asked as he finished hugging May and shook all the boys hands.

"Not bad actually… We've found a some evidence that proves you are innocent, but it's not enough to prove you are." Misty said. Ash beamed at that. "So how are you Ash? Misty asked,

"I've been really good… I've found out more about my family… and you will not believe on what i've found out…" Ash said looking to Mew and Arceus who were looking at their son with pride and happiness. They saw the look on his face and nodded to him. "Do you guys want to see what i've found out about my family?" Ash asked, they nodded. "Promise not to freak out about this…" Ash said as he transformed into his White mew forme… his true forme…

"WHAT! WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOURSELF ASH!" Misty all but screamed, Ash sweatdropped at this…

_"I thought you wouldn't freak out… But I'm a White Mew… I'm the Son of Arceus and Mew… They couldn't raise me so they gave me to my Human Mother, Delia Ketchum…"_ Ash said, _"Oh do you guys Remember Azelf, Mesprit, Celebi, Jirachi, and Uxie? Meloetta the Pokemon with the Lyric Hair, she's a legend from Unova…"_ Ash asked, Which all but Gary nodded, _"Well they're my mates…"_ Ash said, wanting to get it out of the way, everyone went wide-eyed at that.

"Isn't that against Mating Laws of Pokemon?" Gary asked, which Tracey had the same question in mind. Ash, Mew, Arceus, Azelf, Mesprit, Uxie, Jirachi, Celebi, and Meloetta nodded.

* * *

><p><em>a few hours later…<em>

After the little Catch up with Ash's friends, Ash decided to spar with Pikachu for a while… If Pikachu was up to it…

**"Hey Pikachu, Up for a quick spar?"** Ash asked, Pikachu looked at Ash with determination-filled eyes.

**"Sure, what are the rules?"** Pikachu asked.

**"First one to go down for more than 10 seconds losses, and only one round."** Ash said, Pikachu nodded and moved to the opposite side of the field from Ash, said person decided to take the first move…

**"Mud-bomb!"** Ash yelled as a blob of mud was fired from Ash at a fast rate, Pikachu easily dodged the first attack but not the second, **"Earthquake!"** Ash yelled and the arena started to shake, causing Pikachu to almost lose his balance, that bought Ash enough time to hit Pikachu with Mud-bomb. Pikachu fell to the floor and got back up.

**"Eat THUNDER!"** Pikachu yelled and Thunder rained down from all over the field, hitting Ash twice, Ash fell to the floor and struggled to get up, after a few seconds Ash got back up.

**"Ancient Power!"** Ash yelled, causing Pikachu to look at Ash wide-eyed as a ring of rocks formed around Ash and as fast as they were formed they were fired and all hit Pikachu dead on, causing him to faint. Ash quickly flew over to Pikachu and used Heal Pulse on him.

**"Pikachu, you okay?"** Ash asked, Pikachu nodded.

"**Yea I am, lets go wash up and hit the sack, and good job on learning Ancient Power! I never thought I'd see that coming from you!"** Pikachu said, Ash nodded and they both walked out to Ash's room to wash up and fall into a peaceful sleep…

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere in Kanto…<em>

"Ah Iron Masked Marauder… It's good to see you." The boss said, Iron Masked Marauder nodded in his greeting.

"Did you need something of me sir?" The Masked Marauder asked, the man nodded.

"I need you to use what you used to Capture Celebi and use it to capture all the legends even the Alpha Pokemon himself…" The man said. Iron Masked Marauder looked sceptical.

"Last time a kid with a Pikachu was able to free Celebi from her mind control…" The Marauder said.

"That boy and his Pikachu are not on this earth anymore… he just disappeared off the face of the planet…" The man said, the Marauder looked more sure of this.

"How should we set this up? It'll take more than just me to create these and capture the legendary pokemon…" The Marauder said. The Man nodded and pressed the intercom that was sitting on his desk.

"Send them in…" he said, a few minutes later the doors swung open to reveal a few more people who were trying to capture the Legendary Pokemon… Hunter J, Lawrence the Third, Archie, Maxie, and Cyrus.

"These are the help?" asked the Marauder, the man just nodded.

"These 5 will help you capture the legendary pokemon for our purpose… Archie, Maxie, and Cyrus are the leaders of the Teams Magma, Aqua, and Galactic. Hunter J is a Pokemon Hunter." the man said, getting up. "I'm going to leave you six to figure out a way to capture all the legendary pokemon. Report back to me when you have a way." and the man walked out of the room leaving the six people to think together…

_**AN: Hey guys Aura-Guardian-Vru5-T0by here! I'm going to slow down a week or two on this story because I started playing Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel and I want to Finish it ASAP so I can get back to my School work and this story. Sorry for the Hasty update and I'll see you doods in a few weeks! I hope everyone had a good Halloween and saw some good costumes. :)**_


End file.
